Urges
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Italy is off on buisness and England isn't man enough. What does this all mean when your urges become too much?


Ludwig listened, legs crossed, to Michelle. They were supposed to talk about business, but apparently her father and her boyfriend went at it again. "…then out of nowhere my father gropes Arthur and Arthur slugs my father! I mean, I haven't been with a man in forever and Arthur totally…" She was cut off by Ludwig's lips on her own. She was so shocked she reacted late, pushing against the German weakly. Ludwig pulled away. "Mr. Germany, this isn't right, you're with Ita-" Ludwig placed a finger over her lips.

"Neither of us has been with a man. Italy has been away with his brother on business, and has been gone for over two weeks. You just said yourself you haven't been with a man in a long time. The way I see it, we both have needs the other can provide until our loved ones have either returned or gets the balls to make a move. No one has to know a thing, about what we are about to do."

"But Mr. Germany…"

"Please, Michelle, call me Ludwig."

Michelle nodded, and Ludwig moved forward, kissing the Seychellois on the lips once again.

"We should at least take this to the bedroom."

"Agreed." Ludwig growled and lifted Michelle up and carried her to the bedroom, dropping her on the bed.

The German climbed over top, straddling Michelle, and began to undo the buttons on her dress, as she began to undo the buttons on Germany's Military jacket. In minutes, Seychelles was in her bra and underwear, pigtails taken down and Ludwig in his black tank top and German boxers, with the slit in the front.

Ludwig kissed Michelle's neck, and slowly worked his way down past her collarbone. Her eyes closed as he kissed between her breasts and stayed closed until he kissed right above the panty line. She looked down just as Ludwig grabbed the panties with his teeth and tore them off. She flinched from the movement, but it turned her on and made her want the German more.

Ludwig moved back up, spreading Michelle's legs, positioning himself at the same time. Michelle wrapped her arms around the German's neck, and at first moaned when he entered, but then it started to hurt, "Stop! You're too big!" Ludwig ignored her cry and forced himself in, then stopped to let her adjust to the size. Soon she moved her hips, and Germany took this cue and began a slow pace, however Seychelles had other plans, "Faster! Harder!" to which Ludwig complied.

After several minutes of moaning and pleasure they both finally came. Ludwig's blond hair wasn't jelled back neatly no more. Michelle had sweat covering her body as well as the German. They were both so distracted, they didn't hear the front door slam open then close with bickering.

Arthur and Francis walked right into Seychelles bedroom, right on the scene before them. Francis beamed, "Ma petite! Mon amour you're finally a woman! And with an excellent choice I might add." He winked at the end. Arthur was fuming at everything.

Seychelles and Germany both jumped when England and France walked in. "Seychelles! France! How dare you! Both of you, and Germany! Starting two World Wars wasn't enough you have to take my girl too! Does Italy know about this?"

Ludwig stood up and looked away in shame at the mention of Italy. Seychelles looked away from the beginning, ashamed that they were caught.

"Michelle, I thought you loved me? and please for the sake of sanity cover yourself up! It's indecent!"

"Oh please!" the Seychellois yelled, head snapping toward the English man. "Like everyone hasn't seen anything. Oh wait! YOU haven't! Is that why? You ashamed because you don't have the balls to fuck me Ludwig? At least he was man enough!"

Ludwig grabbed his clothes and steered Francis out of the bedroom. "Congratulations Mon Ami! You were an excellent choice to be the one to deflower ma petite."

"Francis, let's just keep this quiet. Make sure Arthur and Michelle keep this from Feliciano. Especially Lovino and my brother Gilbert."

"Of course Mon Ami. This will stay between the three of us."

*The Very*Next Day*

"You fucking Potato bastard! How dare you cheat on my Fratella! " Lovino had three truck loads of Tomatoes, throwing them at Ludwig's house.

"Nice one West! You scored Seychelles! She's one of the hardest to score of the girls." Gilbert exclaimed.

` "Mein Gott! How did everyone find out?"

"West you should know how girls are. Once they are with a man, especially when it was their first lay, they brag to all their girlfriends. Technically, though, as far as anyone is concerned, you were her first lay known, but I got to her before you. So expect Feli not to be here for a while when he finds out."

"When?"

Lovino threw another tomato, "Come out here Potato eater and face me like the supposed man that you are!"

"Fratello? Why are you throwing tomatoes at Doitsu's house?"

"You haven't heard? Well potato bastard two told me Potato bastard…"

"Doitsu! WHY!" Feliciano ran crying, heading to Spain's house.


End file.
